All I need is your love
by dkfseiejfm
Summary: He finally escaped his past by entering a new life with the Sakuras. That was the biggest mistake. He had set his first and only love in great trouble because of the past. He knew then, people can't runaway from troubles. The only way is to face them.


**Author's note: **Hello there! I've been inactive for quite a while... So here's an apology... I'm sorry!!! I will update 'Say That You Love Me' in short time. Please wait for it. As for this story... Uhh... I don't know, let's just see if anybody likes this. So, please review if you want me to continue this story. :))

**Disclaimer: **Do not misunderstood, this author's a FAN of Gakuen Alice, not the owner. That would be Higuchi Tachibana.

**Thanks to: **Some writer that gives me inspiration... :))

**Reply/s to reviewer/s: **Duhh, none for now... :DD

**Dedicated to: **Uhh... The fanfic readers?

**Important: **If I don't receive any review, I don't think I will still continue this story. (Not threatening, by the way), XDD

**All I Need is Your Love  
**

**Prologue:** Escape to the light.

_Damn it. _Another sweat trembled down his frightened face. He continued running while for a second he turned his head over his shoulder to see if the police still catching up to him. In fact they did. He groaned. _Mouri Reo. I'll hunt you for sure. _

Just when he was about to turn to the other direction, someone took a hold of his shirt and pulled him to a dark alley. He panted. "Damn." he cursed under his breath.

"Just who are you?" a cold voice asked.

"Hyuuga Natsume." His crimson eyes stared at the person coldly. "Who are you? Why did you save me?"

"Yuka Sakura." Yuka ruffled her brown hair. "I don't know. You don't look like a criminal to me and you're still a kid. So I saved you. What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine. Let's just bring you home. Where do you live, young man?"

"Home is such a dangerous place for me now." Natsume sighed.

"Then live with us for... well, until you're ready to go. Let's go. Wear this cap to hide your face."

Natsume took the cap of Yuka's hand rudely. "Whatever. Just be quick."

Yuka's house was not that far away. Only few blocks. So they went, quicker than she thought, Yuka arrived at home at 9 in the evening. She opened the front door and then turned on the light. Everything was tidied up, Natsume was impressed. "Make yourself at home, Hyuuga. I'll make some juice." Yuka said as she entered the kitchen.

Natsume sat on the couch where he thought there were lots of pillows. Just when he did, a grunt startled him and he looked next to him. He pulled the blanket slowly by time he realized it was actually a person sleeping. He didn't know why but his heart started racing when a face of a small brunette girl revealed behind the blanket. The girl rubbed her eyes and slowly opened her eyes. She saw him there, and widened her eyes for a clearer look. Then...

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" She shouted, making Natsume confused by her act. She moved away the blanket and ran towards Yuka who was standing at the kitchen door, worried about what she was screaming for. "Mommy! T-That guy!!!" she pointed at Natsume who was staring at her coldly.

"Mikan, what did--"

Before Yuka could answer, Mikan cried: "Now I will not be able to get married!!!"

Yuka tried to hold her laugh and so was Natsume, but he was so good at it that he remained epressionless. "Mikan, darling. Calm down, now..." Yuka comforted her daughter."He is Hyuuga Natsume."

"What is he doing here?!!" Mikan whispered.

"God. You're loud even if you try to whisper." Natsume rolled his eyes at her.

"You - shut up!" Mikan argued.

"Mikan, you can't say that to people!" Yuka put her index finger on Mikan's lips.

A loud bang on the door shocked the three and a person entered with a gun in her hands. "What is happening?! I heard someone scream!"

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Calm down, now... It's only Mikan. She was surprised by this little boy." Yuka ruffled Natsume's hair. "There's nothing harmful in here."

Kaoru sighed. Kaoru Ryoka, the Sakura's neighbour who was always there for them. She lived alone and was a mysterious woman who was not friendly with them at the first place but then, Yuka always helped her so day by day, they became great friends, although, little did Yuka knew that Kaoru had some problems with her past. But Kaoru preferred to handle it alone.

"Good grief." Kaoru sighed. "I thought..." Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the little boy staring deep into her eyes. "W-Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Natsume Hy--"

"Hyuma Natsume." Natsume held out his hand, cutting Yuka by words. "Pleasure to meet you."

"O-Oh... Y-You remind me of someone..." Kaoru shook his hand.

"No, I don't."

Kaoru and Yuka dropped their sweat while Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. There was silence filling up the room.

Silent.

Silent.

Silent.

"Ah - Kaoru! Since you're already here, why don't we have a cup of tea?" Yuka invited. Kaoru nodded and followed Yuka from the back towards the kitchen. Mikan was about to join but then a rough hand stopped her from doing so.

"Oi, Polka." Natsume called. Mikan looked at him confusingly. She tried to think what he meant by the word he just said.

Think.

Think.

Think.

She then widened her eyes as wide as it could get. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You!!!!" she said. "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You were very deep in sleep when you showed it to me, weren't you?" Natsume asked coolly.

Mikan was red as tomato.

"Mikan, are you alright there?!" Yuka asked from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes, mom!" Mikan swallowed.

"You're blushing red, polka." Natsume started.

"What? No, I don't!" Mikan protested as she held her cheeks uncomfortably. "A-A-A-And don't c-c-call me that!"

"Whatever, polka." He pulled her hands of her face and slowly went nearer to her face. Mikan's heart raced like rockets. "You're not that cute." he whispered in her ears then pushed her face away from his with his palm. "And you don't have to be that close with me." he continued as he walked away to the kitchen.

"What!? Why, you...! You're the one that--! Hey, do you hear me?!" Mikan took a glare at him. She groaned and stomped her feet towards the kitchen in annoyance.

**Author's note: **Review, if you please. And I'll continue. This is just the prologue.


End file.
